MALAM TAKBIRAN A LA NATION
by Akamegane7
Summary: Semua nation tan ngumpul buat keliling buat takbiran ! satu kata buat mendeskripsikannya : RUSUH ! ada-ada aja kelakuan mereka ! Rate T buat kata-kata kasar saya #dilaknat . Pair campuraduk, typo, OOC, gajeness, gilakness, de el el ! enjoy sajalah


**A/N :**TAKBIRAN DAN KEMBANG API MENEMANIKU ! Beneran ! Malem takbiran dan gara-gara gabisa main petasan dan iri sama mereka yang asik main petasan, gue bikin ff ini ! enjoy aja dah~

**Disclaimer :**Hidekaz Himaruya FTW !

**Warning :**OOC, GAJENESS,GILAKNESS,SARAPNESS,CAMPURADUKNESS,TYPO,DE EL EL

* * *

"Allahuakbar ! Allahuakbar ! Allahuakbar ! Laa~ Illahailallah huallah hu akbar ! Allahuakbar walillaa ilham !"

Kumandang suara takbir bergema dimana-mana. Semua orang di seluruh dunia bersuka cita, tak terkecuali para personifikasi negara yang sedang mau takbiran keliling bersama-sama itu.

"Woi ! Buruan woi ! Kita kan mau keliling ini ! Lama amat dah ? Lu ngapain dulu sih ?" Teriak Indonesia kepada adiknya , Malaysia yang lagi sibuk nyisir dan make pecinya a la tukang sate.

"Tunggu bentar napa sih ? Gue lagi dandan dulu !" Kata Malaysia sewot.

"Lah elu ! kebanyakan gaya ! Jalan aja ngapa ! Tar kesambet Prussia baru nyaho lu !"

Mendengar kata Prussia disebut-sebut, Malaysia langsung berhenti melakukan aktifitas ngacanya tersebut.

" Nah ayo kak ! Kita capcus aja !" Kata Malaysia sambil narik kerah Indonesia keluar dari rumah. Sementara si mas Indon cuma senyum-senyum aja ama tingkah adenya yang selalu sensitip klo ada kata-kata 'Prussia' sejarahnya panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang ! nah jadi anda harus melek 40 hari 40 malem untuk menceritakan awal mula Prussia vs Malaysia (inimah dasar authornya yang malas #authordilemparswallow.)

OKEH ! BACK TO LEPTONG !

"ALLAHUAKBAR ! ALLAHUAKBAR ! ALLAHUAKBAR ! LAA~ ILLAHA ILALLAH HUALLAH HU AKBAR ! ALLAHUAKBAR WALILLA ILHAM !" Mas Indonesia dan Malaysia keliling sambil meneriakkan takbir serta gak lupa bawa gerobak yang isinya bedug biar meramaikan suasana. Lalu mereka berdua sampai di rumah Laos.

"LAOS ! LAOS ! MAIN YUU ! " Teriak tu dua mas-mas emkakabe di depan rumah Laos.

"Heh ? apa ? gue mau ngaji ! Lu pada berdua aja deh !"

"Ailaahh ! Laos mah gituuu ! WOOO !" Kedua mas-mas tengil yang tumben banget kompak itu nyorakin Laos berjamaah. Alhasil, Laos yang tadinya mau serius ngaji dan namatin Juz 30 nya malam ini keganggu sama suara-suara berisik tu kedua mas-mas.

"NGEBACOT BANGET LO BERDUA ! OKEH GUE IKUT ! PUAS LO ?" Kata Laos seraya ngelemparin swallow ke arah Indonesia dan Malaysia.

Dan pada intinya mereka kembali keliling ke rumah semua nation-tan. Ada yang nyumbang juga lho ! China bawa kembang api, Hong Kong bawa petasan se-trek, Nihon bawa kamera digital kayak yang punyanya cameraman tv buat ngeliput acara heboh, Italy bawa pasta, Spain bawa tomat 2 bak gede, sampe Iggy yang bawain scone busuknya yang diem-diem dibuang sama Singapur ke kali Ciliwung.

"MANTAP ! NGUMPUL SEMUA ! AYO NGERUSUH ! " Kata Denmark sambil ngelempar-lemparin petasan ke semua nation tan.

" ANKO UZAI !" Teriak Norway dengan penuh rasa malu akan sahabat dari kecilnya itu, yang sekarang *ehem* dah jadi pacarnya itu. #authorditusuknordiccross.

"GUE AWESOME ! WOII ! BANGUN ! KITA RAYAKAN MALAM KEMENANGAN INI DENGAN BEER GUE YANG AWESOME!" Kata Prussia dan alhasil dia kena jitakan maut dari semua nation-tan.

"DASAR GUOBLOK ! LU TOLOL AMAT SIH ? PAHALA PUASA GUGUR SEMUA OJAN KALO MABOK-MABOKAN !" Kata Hungary seraya melayangkan frying pan keramatnya ke muka Prussia.

"O'keh ! A'pun" Kata Prussia yang ngomongny jadi terpatah-patah kayak Sweden gara-gara giginya banyak yg rontok akibat pukulan frying pan super mautnya Hungary.

Dalam kerusuhan itu si Hong Kong diem-diem masukin petasan ke dalem semua celana nation-tan

"PANTAT GUEEE !" Si Romano teriak duluan, karena kebetulan dia yang duluan dimasukin petasan. Tadinya sih yang lainnya ngakak-ngakak. Eh gara-gara dah pada nyala semua petasannya, tu acara takbiran malah jadi acara nge-dance massal yang berakhir di empang milik Seychelles.

"LEGAAA~~~" Kata Amrik.

"LU KIRA MINUM ADEM SARI ,LEGA ? YOU GIT !" Kata Iggy sambil ngeraba-raba pantatnya yang angus "HONGKONG ! PAS PULANG TA' SOBEK-SOBEK KAU !" Lanjutnya.

"Ih..ogah deh gue pulang ama lu…mending pulang sama Kak China" Kata Hong Kong dengan gaya kul-kul onli nya dia yang biasa sambil meluk China. Dan China pun hanya bisa ber 'ESWETE' dan 'WATDEPAK' ria…

"Malam ini China akan pulang sama aku, da" Kata Russia

"R-Russia..Kau ada-ada saja aru..haha.." Kata China sambil blushing dan ketawa garing.

"Jadi kau tak mau pulang bersamaku, da?" Kata Russia sambil pasang puppy eyesnya.

"A-Aru ? Yasudah kalau itu maumu…" Kata China yang langsung malu-malu ANJING di depan semua nation-tan

"PRIKITIEW~!" Kata semua nation-tan berjamaah yang tentu saja, dipelopori sama Indonesia.

"WOI ! JANGAN PACARAN ! NUNGGU BESOK AJA PACARANNYA !" Teriak Romano

"Romanoo~~~ Jangan gitu dong~ Nanti malam kau tidur denganku kan~?" Kata Spain sambil meluk Lovino dari belakang.

"B-BASTARD ! Lepasin gue ! Gue gak mau tidur sama lu ! DASAR TOMATO BASTARD !" Kata Romano sambil berusaha ngelepasin pelukan Spain dan blushing a la tsundere itu. Tapi karena berhubung Spain itu mantan matador dan pirate, pelukannya susah juga buat dilepasin. Hungary dan Nihon yang gak mau kehilangan adegan emas tersebut, langsung gak pake basa-basi potret sono-sini kayak potograper ahli.

"Zzzz…Zzzz…Kucing~ Kucingku belang tigaaa~~~" Kata Greece yang ngigo disela-sela tidurnya.

"NAJHES ! PANTES GEROBAK GUE BERAT ! TERNYATA ADA ELU ! WOI BANGUN LU !" Kata Malaysia.

"Eto..Greece-san..bangun…ini kita lagi takbiran" Kata Nihon yang cuma bisa tabah ngeliat kebiasaan pacarnya itu.

"Apa itu takbiran ?" Kata Greece yang masih setengah tidur.

Dan semua nation-tan pun ber 'ESWETE' ria.

"Arghh ! The hell ! Woi ! bantuin gue narik ni gerobak !" Kata Malaysia yang sudah dimandiin ama banjir keringetnya sendiri.

"Elo aja kali gue kagak" Kata Indonesia sambil mukul-mukulin kentongan tepat 5 cm dari telinganya Malaysia, terus kabur ke samping Nethere dan meluk dia. Netherenya cuma senyum-senyum gajelas kayak mas-mas mesum kegirangan #authordirajamnethere.

"Ah~ Sweden..malam ini ramai sekali ya~" Kata Tino sambil ngelus-ngelus ANJING nya.

"I'a…m'lam ini t'lalu r'mai" Kata Sweden dengan gaya (goyang) patah-patahya yang biasa.

Dan pasangan SUPER bahagia itupun jalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan (mereka gak mau sambil berpelukan soalnya takut dikira Teletubbies #shot)

-2 HOURS LATER-

-Di Rumah Indonesia-

"Whew~ cape juga ya keliling, da ze~" Kata Korea.

"Ya iyalah cape ! wong kita jalan 200 KM,ana~ !" Kata Vietnam.

"MANTAP GAN !" Kata Indonesia yang kumat ke-kaskusernya.

"Itu bocah ngaskus lagi" Kata Malaysia sambil makan nasi lemak banyak-banyak gara-gara kehabisan energi abis narik gerobak.

"BODO ! Sesuka gue dong,gan !" Kata Indonesia sambil ngaskus pake iPad boleh nyopet punyanya Singapur.

"Udahlah..gue cape..lu pada ribut gue bunuh mampus !" Kata Belarus sambil nunjukin pisau sakti mandragunanya ke arah Indonesia dan Malaysia. Langsung aja tu kedua mas-mas bungkem seceng bahasa…

"Njep ..ngantuk gua…" Kata Amrik.

"Sama…Yaude kita tidur di ruang tipi aja ya ? luas..kita tidur rame-rame" Usul Indonesia

"Yowis…eh, btw besok ke masjid bareng yaaa~~~ ve~" Kata Italy.

"iya~~~" Jawab semua nation serempak rame-rame berjamaah.

Indonesia pun mengambil tiker andalannya yang asli ada tulisan 'Made in Indonesia' nya..itung-itung pamer gitu lho~ .

"Bantuin gue gelar tiker oy !" Kata Indonesia yang langsung disambut uluran tangan dari Nethere untuk membantunya..dan tentu saja disambut oleh 'ehem-ehem' rusuh semua nation.

Yak ! Sehabis gelar tiker, mereka tidur tumpang tindih kayak paan tau di ruang tipinya Indon…Teparnya cepet lagi pada..baru 5 detik kena tiker…dah pada tewas semua…

Yah berhubung para nation dah tidur, gue tamatin aja ya~? Buenas Noches all~~~ #plak

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes : **Mantap ! Akhirannya gaje...ini untuk permintaan maaf gue atas kegagalan Chap.02 HVJ...#shot. OKEH ! ALL ! MOHON MAAP LAHIR BATIN ! AYO MAIN PETASAN ! #plak RnR nya plis~~~ #digamplak


End file.
